gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Winters1001
"Colonial EITC" Dear Mr. Winters, First off, welcome to the wiki! I hope you find your stay here warm and hope you can find a cozy spot here to settle down and begin your adventures beyond Captain Sparrow's Legacy. Secondly, I would like to make you aware that unless you have the permission of the King of England, who at this time (the Role-Play year is 1746) in Role-Play rules England and the 13 Colonies, You can not make your own pages about the EITC. You are not in any sort of trouble because you were not aware. But in the future please do note this. Thank you for understanding. Regards ReyesDe Ponies 21:22, July 1, 2013 (UTC) For reference, if you would like to gain permission from the King of England you may contact him here. Mr. DePonies, The Colonial EITC is a real branch of the EITC. I would ask for my page to be restored for the purpose of expanding the EITC regardless of branch or loyalty. Best wishes, Command Sergeant Major (Army) and Captain (Marine Corps) Johnathan Winters Mr. Winters, As much as we all love the idea of a Colonial EITC (save the British of course), I must inform you that what you are creating is Role-Play Articles, and thus meaning you must follow Role-Play Policies of this site. The British in our Role-Play own the entire EITC, and to use the EITC name you must have their permission from a High Commanding Officer (oftenly called an HCO) or even the King himself. We ask you please do not make these articles without an HCO's approval or we will be forced to take action against you. If you need a list of HCO's who can give you such authority please ask. Please understand. Regards, ReyesDePonies 01:02, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Mr. DePonies, Very well. I would like consent to add a page regarding the Colonial EITC, with your consent or whoever. I would also like to request that with my title I would like to ask that you extend some courtesy in calling me Command Sergeant or Captain in respect to my rank. Respectfully, Command Sergeant Major & Captain, John Winter He can't call you by a rank that you don't have. King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!) We prefer by using last names rather than by rank as we do not know if you actually hold such a rank. We apologize but we want to not anger others by calling you by a possible false rank. If you would like to seek someone who can grant you such authority, you may contact Minister of Warfare, Blake Stewart, Prime Minister Johnny Goldtimbers and or King John Breasly himself. Regards, ReyesDePonies 17:48, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Mr. DePonies, Very well, I would ask that you please ask. I earned my rank of Command Sergeant Major in the Army for serving a year and a half faithfully as a First Sergeant, and my commision through attending a Naval Academy at Kingshead and serving as a Platoon leader before being appointed (through my Company CO's Death) Company Commanding Officer in the battlefield during a pacification of Cuba. If this helps verify my rank please consider it. Regards, CSM & Captain John Winters. Roleplay warning Chat Come chat with me on the wiki! http://british-first-division.wikia.com/wiki/British_First_Division_Wiki Anytime Lemme know if you need anything else.